


Rogate lewkonie

by Kruk_w_Cukrze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, Florist Sirius, Fluff, M/M, Tattoo Artist James
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruk_w_Cukrze/pseuds/Kruk_w_Cukrze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Nie sądziłem, że zobaczę cię znowu tak szybko – powiedział, podchodząc do lady i stawiając na niej czarną kawę. – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?<br/>Ramiona Jamesa dziwnie się spięły, ale chłopak nie miał pojęcia czemu.<br/>– Specjalizuję się we wzorach florystycznych – wyjaśnił, otwierając szkicownik na pierwszej stronie i unosząc go na wysokość oczu mężczyzny. – Zastanawiałem się, czy nie mógłbym czasem wpaść i porysować? Jeśli nie byłby to kłopot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogate lewkonie

**Author's Note:**

> Świąteczna miniaturka napisana na prośbę Lindy.  
> Tą i resztę miniaturek możesz także przeczytać na: http://wbrew-grawitacji-po-godzinach.blogspot.com

Zaczęło się właściwie niepozornie, chociaż James od razu przypuszczał, że coś się zbliża. Coś wielkiego i z pewnością nowego. Czasem nawet dostawał ciarek, jakby ktoś zakradł się do niego od tyłu i chuchnął mu w kark. Jednak mimo oczywistych dreszczy lutowego poranka wyszedł z domu, naciągając kaptur szarej bluzy na głowę, zapinając skórzaną kurtkę pod szyję, i skierował się w stronę Pokątnej 69. Dzisiaj był jego wielki dzień – dzień, w którym wszystkie jego sny miały się spełnić.

Przyjaciele i rodzina odradzali mu wiązanie swojej przyszłości ze studiem tatuażu. James dobrze znał ich motywy i je rozumiał, ale od dziecka na każdy logiczny argument odpowiadał:

– Nie mogę? Nie powinienem? To patrz.

Poza tym ojciec Jamesa miał firmę prawniczą i chłopak nigdy nie wątpił, że w razie problemów będzie mógł się tam zatrudnić. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, za parędziesiąt lat zapewne odziedziczy rodzinną fortunę i będzie mógł robić swoje niesamowite tatuaże do usranej śmierci, podcierając się forsą i kąpiąc się w truflach i kawiorze. Był przekonany, że jego rodzice też o tym wiedzieli i tylko dlatego pozwalali mu na wszystko, czego tylko chciał. James miał dużo szczęścia.

Właśnie dlatego przyzwyczajony do odnoszenia sukcesów chłopak postanowił zignorować wszelkie złe znaki wysyłane mu przez los – fatalną pogodę, brak ciepłej wody w wynajętym mieszkaniu, przypalone tosty i wreszcie paniczną ucieczkę przed dobermanami sąsiada, które wyskoczyły nagle, gdy wychodził z klatki schodowej – i pojawić się pierwszego dnia w pracy. Ostatecznie wszystko wydawało się być w porządku do momentu, w którym James wracając z przerwy obiadowej, zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami studia tatuażu „Huncwot” i wpatrzył się w przeciwległą stronę ulicy.

Na krawężniku stał mały, błękitny garbus, którego lata świetności przeminęły chyba dekadę temu. Przez uchylone okna auta wystawały gałązki i łodygi kwiatów. Drzwi były otwarte i ktoś pochylał się, grzebiąc wewnątrz. Nagle osoba wyprostowała się i z ogromnym naręczem, niemal na oślep, odwróciła się, otwierając drzwi małej kwiaciarni.

James bez zastanowienia wrzucił dwa tik-taki do ust i przebiegł przez jezdnię, rozglądając się uprzednio.

– Przepraszam, może pomóc? – spytał.

Osoba wyprostowała się, wyglądając spomiędzy łodyg. Okazała się być mężczyzną o bladej twarzy i ciemnych włosach okalających twarz lekkimi falami. Nieznajomy zmrużył szare oczy i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Jego uroda, na którą składały się wysokie kości policzkowe, długie rzęsy, cienkie brwi, prosty nos i przede wszystkim kusząco zaróżowione usta, nieco speszyły Jamesa.

– Byłoby świetnie. Weź jeszcze tamten kosz i wieniec, i zamknij auto. – Mężczyzna wcisnął kluczyki od samochodu w ręce chłopaka i zniknął w małym wnętrzu kwiaciarni. James przez chwilę tępo wpatrywał się w przedmiot w swoich rękach, po czym poprawił okulary na nosie i spełnił prośbę nieznajomego, znowu czując dziwny dreszcz wdrapujący się na jego kark po kręgosłupie.

Po chwili stanął wewnątrz, obserwując krzątającego się dookoła mężczyznę. Ten nie miał już na sobie płaszcza, tylko gruby, błękitny sweter. Był niższy od Jamesa może o parę centymetrów, ale stanowczo szerszy w ramionach i okularnik był pewien, że nie byłby w stanie objąć jego uda dwiema dłońmi.

Chłopak zmieszał się, otrząsając z zamyślenia.

_Czemu miałby chcieć objąć jego uda dłońmi? Niedorzeczne._

– Postaw to przy drzwiach, młody. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy zobaczył zaczerwienione policzki chłopca. – Dzięki za pomoc.

– Dałeś mi kluczyki do swojego auta? – James zamrugał kilkukrotnie, odstawiając kosz i wieniec na ziemię, po czym wręczył nieznajomemu klucze.

– Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, wyświadczyłbyś mi przysługę, zwijając tego staruszka. I tak pewnie dogoniłbym cię pieszo. Plus patrzy ci z twarzy grzecznym chłopcem. – Ciemnowłosy wyliczył na palcach, na chwilę odrywając się od rozkładania kwiatów po wazonach.

James zacisnął wargi. Nie czuł się tak niezręcznie, odkąd wszedł w samych bokserkach do salonu, w którym jego ojciec urządzał spotkanie biznesowe. Złapał się więc za kark, jako że nie musiał tym razem zasłaniać żadnych bardziej strategicznych miejsc, i spuścił wzrok.

– Pracujesz w Huncwocie?

Okularnik podniósł nagle oczy, zaskoczony i nieco przestraszony. Skąd mężczyzna o tym wiedział? Szybko uświadomił sobie jednak, że ma na sobie koszulkę z logiem studia, w które wpatrywał się kwiaciarz. Pokiwał więc tylko głową.

– Dzisiaj mój pierwszy dzień – przyznał.

– Gratuluję. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku okularnika. – Syriusz. Jak widzisz, pracuję naprzeciwko.

– James. – Chłopak chwycił ogromną dłoń bruneta. Była bardzo ciepła, ale nie tak miękka jak Jamesa. To była ręka, która przywykła do ciężkiej pracy, co dodatkowo go zaciekawiło.

– Miło cię poznać, James. – Syriusz wrócił do pracy. Okularnik jeszcze przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał, po czym spojrzał na swój zegarek, unosząc brwi.

– To ja lecę. – Odchrząknął, odwracając się.

– Miłego dnia – usłyszał jeszcze za sobą, nim wyszedł.

 

* * *

Następnego poranka James zjawił się w drzwiach kwiaciarni, trzymając w ręku szkicownik, a za uchem ołówek. Nie wiedział do końca, czemu to robi, ale nie zastanawiał się też zbyt długo. Gdy dzwonek przy drzwiach obwieścił przybycie klienta, Syriusz wyjrzał z małego zaplecza, unosząc brwi. Uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony, widząc okularnika.

– Nie sądziłem, że zobaczę cię znowu tak szybko – powiedział, podchodząc do lady i stawiając na niej czarną kawę. – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Ramiona Jamesa dziwnie się spięły, ale chłopak nie miał pojęcia czemu.

– Specjalizuję się we wzorach florystycznych – wyjaśnił, otwierając szkicownik na pierwszej stronie i unosząc go na wysokość oczu mężczyzny. – Zastanawiałem się, czy nie mógłbym czasem wpaść i porysować? Jeśli nie byłby to kłopot.

Syriusz uniósł brwi i wpatrzył się w rysunek. Złapał bloczek i zaczął przeglądać go z zainteresowaniem. James wsunął dłonie w kieszenie, bo nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić, i z ukosa obserwował minę ciemnowłosego, cicho licząc na to, że jego prace zrobią na nim wrażenie. W końcu kwiaciarz uniósł twarz i uśmiechnął się wesoło.

– Żaden problem. – Oddał szkicownik właścicielowi. – Tam pod ścianą jest rozkładane krzesło. Śmiało – zachęcił go i podniósł kubek z kawą, upijając łyk.

James przeszedł we wskazane miejsce i wyciągnął zza drewnianych skrzynek krzesełko. Rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem, ustawił je pod oknami.

– Dzięki.

– Nie ma problemu. Spodobały ci się lilie? Nietypowy wybór. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się, przyglądając kwiatom.

– Dlaczego nietypowy? Kwiaty jak kwiaty. – Chłopak speszył się nieco, przytykając ołówek do kartki i uparcie się w nią wpatrując. Syriusz odpowiedział jedynie cichym chichotem, stłumionym przez kubek przyciśnięty do ust. – Jakie ty byś wybrał w takim razie?

Okularnik uniósł na chwilę wzrok, zaraz jednak wracając do rysowania lilii.

– Chyba mój wybór jest uwarunkowany czymś z goła innym niż estetyką, ale… Lewkonie. Stanowczo.

James zerknął znów na mężczyznę, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, czy nie ciągnąć tematu. Stwierdził jednak, że nie powinien być aż tak wścibski. Przeniósł więc wzrok na lewkonie stojące tuż obok lady.

– Napijesz się kawy? – spytał po chwili Syriusz, uśmiechając się miło, gdy chłopak otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

James spojrzał na swoje zmarznięte dłonie i krótko skinął głową, obserwując mężczyznę do momentu, w którym ten zniknął na zapleczu.

Poprawił okulary i wrócił do rysowania.

 

* * *

– I jak młody? Skończyłeś już portfolio?

Białowłosy chłopak stanął nad Jamesem, zaglądając mu przez ramię. Okularnik podskoczył z zaskoczenia i obejrzał się za siebie, uśmiechając lekko do chłopaka. Pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem.

– Już prawie. Chcesz zerknąć? – spytał.

Zależało mu na uznaniu starszego kolegi. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie bardzo się z Williamem polubili, ale Jamesowi zależało na jeszcze większej zażyłości w ich relacji. W jego towarzystwie czuł się tak pewnie, że bez trudu mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak razem wychodzą na chińszczyznę i upijają się w barach podczas weekendów. To była chyba największa wada chłopaka, o której dobrze zresztą wiedział – niecierpliwość. Zwykle szybko nakręcał się na nowe rzeczy i rzucał na głęboką wodę.

William uśmiechnął się do niego miło i wziął podany mu szkicownik. Przez chwilę przeglądał kartki z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. W końcu zerknął na czekającego w napięciu Jamesa i wyciągnął rękę, by potargać sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy.

– Widzę inspirację z naprzeciwka. – Wskazał palcem kwiaciarnie po drugiej stronie ulicy. – Te mi się najbardziej podobają.

– To lewkonie. – James przełknął ślinę, bo nagle jego radość przyćmił widok przystojnej twarzy Syriusza.

– Myślę, że pasowałyby mi. – Will złożył usta w dziubek, przewracając szkicownik na boki i oglądając obrazek z każdej strony. – Nie ma chwili do stracenia. Od jutra zajmiemy się przerysowywaniem twoich wzorów i zrobimy katalog.

– Już? – Jeśli cokolwiek rozpraszało w tamtej chwili okularnika, to w danym momencie odeszło w niepamięć, bo ten zerwał się na równe nogi i uniósł ramiona. – Tak!

– No już, już. – Białowłosy zachichotał i uderzył chłopaka w tył głowy kartkami. – Chodź na obiad. Zgłodniałem.

 

* * *

– Wziąłem dziś dla ciebie więcej lewkonii. – Syriusz wskazał gestem na kwiaty, odkładając telefon na blat i wstając na widok Jamesa wchodzącego do kwiaciarni.

– Te wyglądają trochę inaczej – zauważył od razu chłopak, podchodząc bliżej.

– Zamówiłem różne kategorie. Daj znać, jeśli któreś spodobają ci się bardziej. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, obserwując uważnie wyraźnie połechtanego chłopca. Od razu w oczy rzuciły mu się rozległe tatuaże, widoczne teraz dzięki koszulce z krótkim rękawem i większym dekoltem.

Okularnik po chwili wyjął rozkładane krzesełko i ustawił je obok lady, zafascynowany kwiatami. W kwiaciarni panowała cisza, która po chwili stała się tak dotkliwa, że James uniósł wzrok znad szkicu, skołowany. Widząc, że Syriusz się w niego wpatruje, przełknął ślinę i zamrugał kilkukrotnie.

– Mówiłeś coś?

– Nie. – Mężczyzna przekręcił gałkę niedużego starego radia i uśmiechnął się, przymykając lekko powieki. – Opowiesz mi o swoich tatuażach? – spytał, stukając palcem w blat w rytmie piosenki The Police.

– A co chcesz wiedzieć? – James odwzajemnił grymas, wracając do rysowania. – Mam ich już trochę.

– Widzę. Bardzo dużo kwiatów. – Syriusz okrążył ladę i oparł się o nią pośladkami, zwrócony w stronę tatuażysty. Uważnie przesunął wzrokiem po ramionach chłopca, zaintrygowany. Okularnik zobaczył jego wzrok i lekko się zawstydził. Po namyśle wstał, odkładając szkicownik na krzesło i podwinął wyżej rękawy. Kwiaciarz podszedł bliżej z uśmiechem.

– Najbardziej jestem zadowolony z tego na mostku i klatce piersiowej – zagaił po chwili ciszy James, podwijając koszulkę na plecach, by pokazać wzór na łopatkach.

– Tak? Dlaczego? – Syriusz uważnie śledził wzrokiem ścieżkę z tuszu na skórze chłopca.

– Wygląda super. – James zamarł, bo mężczyzna bezwstydnie sięgnął do jego koszulki i podwinął ją aż po szyję okularnika, odsłaniając wplątane w kwiaty białego bzu poroże. Po chwili, widząc figlarne ogniki w spojrzeniu Syriusza, postarał się przywołać na usta beztroski uśmiech, łapiąc się za kark.

– Czyli od dziś mogę nazywać cię Rogacz? – Kwiaciarz zachichotał i obciągnął koszulkę chłopca, puszczając mu oczko.

– Jeśli chcesz.

– Przepraszam za brawurę, za bardzo się wkręciłem w oglądanie tatuaży. – Mężczyzna uniósł dłonie, uśmiechając się z pokorą. James szybko machnął ręką, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

– W porządku. Ja zawsze myślę o tym, że nie dałbym rady objąć twojego uda rękami.

_Czemu? Czemu to powiedział?_

Chłopak uniósł dłonie do ust, zasłaniając je. Poczuł ciepło uderzające w jego twarz, które wywołało zawroty głowy. Syriusz uniósł brwi, zaintrygowany. W kąciku jego ust majaczył uśmiech.

– Przepraszam, jestem taki głupi. Nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Po prostu jesteś taki duży… O Chryste. – James zacisnął powieki, uderzając się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Teraz to już nie pamiętał, kiedy czuł się aż tak bardzo zażenowany.

Nagle chłopak poczuł na sobie dotyk Syriusza. Mężczyzna chwycił nadgarstek chłopaka i złożył wnętrza ich dłoni. Okularnik uniósł nieśmiało wzrok, wpatrując się w kwiaciarza niepewnie. Rąsia Jamesa była dość drobna, ale jego długie, cienkie palce nadrabiały ogrom szorstkiej, niedźwiedziej łapy bruneta.

– Bez przesady. Masz dość duże dłonie. I jesteś wyższy ode mnie. Ale jeśli chcesz, możesz spróbować. Molestowanie za molestowanie, nie? – ton głosu Syriusza był lekki jak zwykle, ale coś w nim było zupełnie inne, i James od razu to wyczuł. Przez chwile wpatrywał się w ich złączone dłonie, aż w końcu spuścił wzrok na dolne partie ciała mężczyzny.

– Molestowanie za molestowanie.

 

* * *

James właściwie nie pamiętał kiedy stwierdził, że rysowanie Syriusza znacznie upiększa każdy jego projekt. Pewnego dnia po prostu zauważył, że to co wykreśla jego dłoń nie jest już lewkonią tylko mocno zarysowaną szczęką, i postanowił zaakceptować to jako fakt. Ostatecznie bajeczna twarz mężczyzny albo jego szerokie plecy pięknie wpasowywały się w projekty i wkrótce zwróciły uwagę wielu klientów studia. Sam William po paru miesiącach zażyczył sobie, by James wykonał mu jeden z tatuaży na żebrach.

Nadszedł czas na egzaminy końcowe na uczelni i chłopak musiał wreszcie zająć się czymś poza tatuowaniem. Pojawiał się w studiu jedynie dwa razy w tygodniu i to tylko i wyłącznie w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, czyli na życzenie stałych klientów albo kogoś, kto go zainteresował swoim zamówieniem. Nie miał czasu wpadać do kwiaciarni, mimo że wieczorami myślał o tym, co u Syriusza.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że spędzał z mężczyzną więcej czasu niż w samym studiu i że w jakiś sposób zżył się z nim. Dotarło też do niego, że pomimo że bardzo go lubił za intrygujące wywody na temat starych samochodów, kwiatów i egzotycznych krajów, nigdy nie pomyślał o wzięciu od niego telefonu czy umówieniu się na mieście. Obecność kwiaciarza była tak nienachalna i subtelna dla Jamesa, i tak mu spowszedniała, że poczuł dziwny dyskomfort, nie widząc szarych oczu wpatrzonych w niego ze swoim filuternym blaskiem.

Zresztą, chłopak coraz mniej już rozumiał z uczuć, które towarzyszyły mu w pobliżu mężczyzny. Syriusz często go prowokował i się z nim drażnił. Kiedy bez ostrzeżenia podwinął jego koszulkę, żeby zobaczyć wzór na jego mostku, James mógłby przysiąc, że poczuł dziwną niezręczność sytuacji, mimo że przecież nie było to nic takiego, to nie tak, że miał piersi albo wstydził się tatuażu. Nie wspominając już o tym, że później miał jedyną i zapewne niepowtarzalną okazję złapać w uścisku mięsiste uda mężczyzny. Coś jednak sprawiało, że mimo iż chłopak najczęściej pozbywał się rumieńcy z policzków dopiero po opuszczeniu kwiaciarni, obecność Syriusza działała na niego kojąco.

W ostatnim tygodniu maja, kiedy wreszcie zdecydował się odwiedzić mężczyznę, okazało się, że sklep jest zamknięty. Łapiąc się za kark, James odwrócił się więc na pięcie, markotniejąc, i przemierzył ulicę, wchodząc do studia tatuażu.

– Co to za mina, Jamie? – William uniósł wzrok znad czasopisma i uśmiechnął się lekko. Chłopak odpowiedział mu wzruszeniem ramion. – Nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj wpadniesz. Ale dobrze się składa. Zaraz zamykam i idę na ostatni dzień festiwalu. Może skoro już się pojawiłeś, dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa, co?

– Tattoo fest? – Okularnik klasnął w dłonie. – Jeszcze pytasz?  

 

* * *

– Jesteś zaskakująco drobny jak na kogoś, kto tyle je – zauważył Will, uśmiechając się półgębkiem znad swojego burgera. James wzruszył ramionami.

– Jestem prawie twojego wzrostu. – Pokiwał palcem i chapsnął ostatnią frytkę, maczając ją w majonezie.

– Jak ci się podobało na festiwalu?

– Było świetnie. Tak żałuję, że nie udało mi się być na dwóch pierwszych dniach. – James westchnął i wytarł palce w serwetkę.

– Za rok będzie kolejny. A po drodze kilka innych ciekawych festynów. Pod koniec lata jadę na większy zlot do Belgii. Jeśli miałbyś ochotę, mógłbym cię zabrać.

– Często wyjeżdżasz na takie eventy?

– Coraz rzadziej. Odkąd zacząłem pracować, wszystkie wolne dni spędzam w klubach albo na kanapie z bolącą głową. – Albinos zaśmiał się i pociągnął ze słomki, mrużąc oczy.

– Po prostu nie znasz umiaru.

– Byliśmy razem zaledwie na trzech imprezach. – Will machnął ręką.

– Czterech. I to mi w zupełności wystarczyło, by przekonać się, że nie liczysz się z tym, jak ten cały alkohol odbije się na tobie na drugi dzień. – James wpatrzył się w kolegę z sympatią, patrząc jak ten przewraca oczyma.

– Ja będę się powoli zbierał. Wieczorem mam spotkanie z taką jedną foczką z uczelni.

– Kolejną? – jęknął okularnik. – Zmieniasz dziewczyny jak rękawiczki.

– Bez przesady. Wszystkie znają ryzyko. Poza tym, wiem, że pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale niewiele osób chciałoby się ze mną związać na stałe – zaśmiał się William i przeciągnął ze stęknięciem. Po chwili wstał, chwytając tacę, i odszedł w kierunku koszy. James zastanawiał się, co albinos mógł mieć na myśli, ale po chwili, przywołany gestem, podniósł się tylko i wyszedł za kolegą z budynku.

Udali się w kierunku przystanku autobusowego na pobliskim skrzyżowaniu.

– Czyli chciałeś wpaść do tej kwiaciarni naprzeciwko? – zagaił William. James wyrwał się z zamyślenia i uśmiechnął lekko.

– Przesiedziałem tam całą wiosnę, a facet nawet nie dał mi swojego numeru.

– To duże poświęcenie, myślę, że możecie sobie odpuścić pierwszą randkę i od razu przejść do sedna. – Albinos zachichotał, ruszając brwiami.

– Zabawne. Po prostu jestem mu wdzięczny za to, że nie wywalił mnie na zbity pysk. Poza tym go lubię. – James uśmiechnął się, przymykając oczy, i wpatrzył się w czubki swoich butów.

– Uważaj.

– Na co takiego? – Chłopak uniósł wzrok, poprawiając okulary.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się zakochać. – William trącił swój nos palcem wskazującym i wystawił język. Niższy chłopak przystanął, unosząc brwi.

– Nie jestem gejem – obwieścił stanowczo.

– Nie powiedziałem tego.

– Ale zasugerowałeś…

– Zasugerowałem, że podoba ci się facet, którego rysujesz z uporem maniaka w co drugim wzorze. I każdy, kto przygląda się tej sytuacji z boku, pewnie powiedziałby ci to samo.

– To niedorzeczne. – Mimo że James naprawdę się starał, to sformułowanie ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło, bo przed jego oczami pojawił się uśmiechnięty półgębkiem Syriusz i jego stalowe oczy, a palce przypomniały sobie ciepło jego szorstkiej dłoni.

– Skoro tak myślisz. – William wzruszył ramionami, sięgając do kieszeni po dzwoniący telefon. Odebrał, pozostawiając okularnika z chmurą grzmiących myśli.

Przecież to nie tak, że Syriusz się mu podobał. Nie czuł do niego tego, co do niektórych dziewczyn na uczelni, które były tak śliczne, że pod chłopakiem czasem miękły kolana. Z kwiaciarzem czuł się z goła inaczej. Lubił go, to jasne, ale nigdy nie myślał o swojej sympatii w jakkolwiek romantyczny sposób.

Nagle zauważył ruch ze swojej prawej strony. Ktoś wyszedł z siedziby giełdy, otwierając drzwi z rozmachem. James przystanął, by nie zderzyć się z mężczyzną w skórzanej kurtce i ciemnych dżinsach, gdy ten parł naprzód, wściekły i zamyślony. Nagle niespodziewane olśnienie spadło na głowę chłopaka, kiedy oglądał, jak mężczyzna wsiada na motor i odgarnia ciemne włosy z twarzy.

– Syriusz? – spytał, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Twarz kwiaciarza uniosła się, kiedy spojrzał na okularnika rozdrażniony. Jego mimika złagodniała niemal natychmiast.

– Rogaty! Wybacz, nie zauważyłem cię.

– Nie szkodzi. – James przechylił lekko głowę, zaskoczony. Kwiaciarz wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę, kurtkę z ćwiekami i podarte spodnie. Przez chwilę chłopak nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od przedramion mężczyzny, na których widać było czerwono-czarny tatuaż znikający pod podwiniętymi rękawami kurtki.

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – zauważył Syriusz, po czym zerknął na zaintrygowanego Williama, który przystanął dwa kroki od nich, wciąż starając się dokończyć rozmowę telefoniczną.

– Miałem egzaminy na uczelni. – James nie mógł się pozbyć z tonu podziwu i zaskoczenia, które spowodowane były nietypowym wyglądem mężczyzny.

– Tak? – Kwiaciarz odwrócił twarz, rozglądając się w roztargnieniu. – Jak ci poszło?

– W porządku. Tak mi się wydaje. – Okularnik schował dłonie za sobą, ściskając je tak, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie. – Spieszysz się gdzieś?

– Niestety – westchnął mężczyzna i wreszcie spojrzał chłopcu prosto w oczy. Zaraz na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Do zobaczenia niebawem.

– Brzmi dobrze – zgodził się nieprzytomnie okularnik. W ciszy obserwował, jak Syriusz uruchamia maszynę i odjeżdża w stronę pobliskich świateł.

_O nie. Czy właśnie zmiękły mu kolana?_

 

* * *

– Hej, Rogaty, co u ciebie?

James zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Do tej pory mógł udawać, że osoba, którą spotkał na ulicy parę dni temu, wcale nie była Syriuszem. Planował wrócić do kwiaciarni i zastać za ladą dobrze znanego mu mężczyznę w swetrze, pachnącego kawą, a nie skórzaną kurtką. Jakie było więc jego zaskoczenie, gdy historia z tamtego feralnego dnia powtórzyła się, a z zaplecza wyjrzał zupełnie nieznany mu dotąd Syriusz w czarnym podkoszulku i dżinsach. Oczy Jamesa otworzyły się szerzej na widok całkowicie wytatuowanych ramion kwiaciarza.

– My się znamy? – spytał w końcu, łapiąc się za kark. Mężczyzna uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, przysiadając na stołku za ladą i opierając się wygodnie o ścianę z kubkiem czarnej kawy w ręce. – Motocykle i tatuaże? – chłopak wydał się być rozdrażniony.

– Jest trochę za ciepło na swetry nie uważasz? – spytał mężczyzna. – Chciałem zobaczyć twoją minę, jak się dowiesz.

– Co z twoim autem? – James uniósł kciuk, wskazując nim za siebie. Przy krawężniku zaparkowany był jedynie motocykl.

– Nie było moje, tylko znajomego. Tak samo jak swetry, swoją drogą. – Mężczyzna zasłonił usta dłonią, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

– Co to za mistyfikacja? Po co? – Okularnik rozłożył ręce, coraz bardziej zirytowany.

– Sam nie wiem. Stwierdziłem, że to będzie śmieszne. Oj, daj spokój, przecież nie zrobiłem nic złego. – Syriusz wstał, widząc minę chłopaka, i podszedł do niego. James zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odwrócił twarz.

_Czemu był taki zły?_

– Nie wiem, myślałem po prostu, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale chyba zupełnie cię nie znam. – westchnął, machając dłonią. – Nieważne, właśnie przypomniałem sobie, że muszę coś zrobić.

– Hej, Rogaty, daj spokój. – James poczuł uścisk dłoni Syriusza na swoim nadgarstku, ale zmusił się, by odwrócić się na pięcie i wyszarpnąć rękę, wychodząc z kwiaciarni.

 

* * *

James wstydził się spotkać z mężczyzną. Wiedział, że zachował się impulsywnie i nawet, gdyby bardzo chciał, nie umiałby do końca wytłumaczyć Syriuszowi, dlaczego jego mały żart tak go wkurzył. Chciał iść i przeprosić, ale z drugiej strony bał się. Bał się, bo uczucie, które przez ostatnie miesiące powoli skradało się do niego od tyłu, teraz stało się namacalne i towarzyszyło mu od rana do wieczora. Chłopak mógł przysiąc, że nawet zasypiając w swoim łóżku w środku nocy, czuł dreszcze na ramionach, znikające tak szybko, jak się pojawiały.

Na początku czerwca siedział jak zwykle na kanapie w studiu, czekając na klienta, i wyłamując swoje palce z nerwów. Ostatnio nie mógł pozbyć się tego nawyku, mimo że William wielokrotnie go za to ganił. Teraz też postawił przed okularnikiem kubek z wodą.

– Masz. Zajmij czymś chociaż ręce, bo nie mogę już na to patrzeć.

– Dzięki. – James odwrócił twarz, przysysając się niemal od razu do kubka.

– Czy możesz zrobić mi wielką przysługę i się z nim wreszcie pogodzić? – Albinos przysiadł na kanapie obok kolegi i szturchnął go lekko w ramię. Odrobina wody spłynęła na koszulkę okularnika.

– Nie jesteśmy wcale pokłóceni. Po prostu nie potrzebuję ostatnio inspiracji, więc nie chodzę do kwiaciarni. Tyle. – Chłopak odstawił kubek na stolik i przesunął dłonią wzdłuż mokrego śladu.

– Jesteś najgorszym kłamcą na świecie. – William ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Nie kłamię – oburzył się James, oblizując wargi i marszcząc brwi. Albinos uniósł brew.

– To i tak już teraz nieważne.

– Co masz na myśli? – Chłopak prychnął, spuszczając wzrok i walcząc z tym, by na nowo nie zacząć bawić się swoimi dłońmi. Nim William odpowiedział, w drzwiach pojawił się klient. Chłopak wstał i podszedł do mężczyzny, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Black? Jamie nie mógł się doczekać.

– Ja też.

James uniósł twarz, przestraszony, bo dobrze znał ten spokojny, niski głos. W wejściu stał Syriusz, unosząc dłoń w powitalnym geście. Okularnik zacisnął wargi i zmierzył Williama wzrokiem, domyślając się, że chłopak to zaplanował. Wstał i złapał się za kark.

– Przyszedłeś pogadać? – spytał, unikając wzroku kwiaciarza.

– Też. Ale to raczej przy okazji. – Mężczyzna sięgnął do albumów rozłożonych na stole i szybko znalazł jeden ze wzorów. – Już wcześniej go wybrałem. – Uśmiechnął się czarująco, pozostawiając Jamesa zupełnie skołowanym.

– Czyli… Chcesz tatuaż? – Chłopak zamrugał, krzywiąc się sceptycznie.

– Czemu inaczej bym tu przyszedł? – Syriusz uniósł brwi i przez chwilę trzymał tatuażystę w pułapce swojego spojrzenia.

– Na łopatce, dobrze pamiętam? – spytał James, przełykając ślinę. Kwiaciarz uśmiechnął się pod nosem i skinął głową. – Chodź.

Chłopak poprowadził mężczyznę w głąb salonu, do osobnego pomieszczenia z widokiem na główną ulicę. Wskazał na czerwono-złote siedzisko i wziął z biurka dużą linijkę. Odwrócił się, odważając się zerknąć w szare oczy. Syriusz uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

– Pamiętam jeszcze zabawy linijką z podstawówki. Chyba spasuję.

– Nie wygłupiaj się. – James złapał się za kark i stanął za mężczyzną. – Ściągnij koszulkę – poprosił, czując, jak zasycha mu w gardle. Kwiaciarz bez zwłoki rozebrał się od pasa w górę i, rozciągając gumkę na swoim nadgarstku zębami, nałożył ją na palce i związał włosy.

Wyższy chłopak poprawił okulary na nosie, śledząc wzrokiem tatuaże na plecach i ramionach mężczyzny. Wyrywany z zamyślenia cichym westchnieniem Syriusza, przyłożył linijkę do niezakrytej tuszem plamy na jego łopatce, mierząc ją uważnie.

– Trochę mnie zdziwiłeś – zagaił, przechodząc do biurka.

– Dlaczego? Twoje projekty są świetne. Poza tym… Muszę przyznać, że mi schlebiłeś całym swoim albumem. No i ta jego nazwa.

Dłoń Jamesa zacisnęła się na myszy komputerowej, a on sam tępo wpatrzył się w kursor, czując znajome zażenowanie i niepewność.

– _Rogate lewkonie_? Brzmi zajebiście.

Gdy chłopak się odwrócił, Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie, przechylając głowę na bok, i James nie mógł nie oddać tego grymasu. Nagle całe zdenerwowanie zniknęło.

– Dzięki. Za inspirację.

– Daj spokój. Jeśli nie lewkonie, na pewno znalazłbyś sobie inny przedmiot fascynacji i doszedł tak samo wysoko.

– Wysoko? – Okularnik zaśmiał się krótko, oglądając na kwiaciarza z ciekawością.

– Słyszałem od twojego kolegi, że masz coraz więcej klientów. Ile masz lat? Dwadzieścia?

– Dwadzieścia jeden – poprawił go chłopak.

– Właśnie. Może jeszcze brakuje ci doświadczenia, ale myślę, że za dziesięć lat nawet Lady Gaga pozwoli ci wytatuować coś na swoich pośladkach. – Syriusz wydał się bardzo zadowolony tym, że udało mu się rozśmieszyć Jamesa. – Przepraszam za to, że się przeze mnie wściekłeś.

– To ja przepraszam. Sam już nie wiem, o co mi chodziło. – Tatuażysta złapał się za kark.

– Więc zgoda, tak? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, wspierając z tyłu na siedzisku. Chłopak poprawił okulary na nosie i skinął głową. – Świetnie. Więc co ty na to, żebyś dał mi swój numer? Oczywiście ze względu na tatuaż. Jakbym miał jakieś pytania.

 

* * *

– Tym razem to ty mnie unikasz? – James stał oparty o barierkę balkonową w mieszkaniu, paląc swoje waniliowe papierosy, których bardzo wstydził się w towarzystwie.

Odkąd on i Syriusz wymienili się numerami telefonów, zajmowali linię od momentu porannych problemów z wstaniem aż po rozmowy do późnych godzin nocnych, podczas których poruszali najróżniejsze tematy filozoficzne. Ostatniej nocy nawet Syriusz spytał, czy gołębie odczuwają jakieś głębsze emocje, i James nie mógł przestać się śmiać przez kolejne dwie minuty. A śmiał się do tego stopnia, że drugi mężczyzna bał się, że dzieciak się udusi.

– Wróciłeś już ze studia? – głos Syriusza był trochę mniej entuzjastyczny niż zwykle i to tylko potwierdziło przypuszczenia okularnika, że coś jest nie tak. Chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią, zamyślony.

– Tak. Chciałem wpaść do ciebie zobaczyć, jak tam tatuaż. Ale zobaczyłem kartkę, mówiącą o urlopie. Nic nie wspominałeś.

Syriusz prychnął, dobrze znanym Jamesowi nawykiem, ale wyjątkowo w jego głosie nie było uśmiechu:

– Ostatnio mam straszny bajzel w życiu prywatnym – przyznał spokojnie mężczyzna, a chłopcu przed oczami stanęła jego zmartwiona twarz i dłoń, którą pocierał swoją skroń.

– Coś bardzo poważnego? – odważył się spytać. Na linii zapadła cisza.

– Rodzice planują mnie wydziedziczyć – odezwał się w końcu kwiaciarz.

– Wydziedziczyć? Nie wspominałeś o tym, że jesteś dziany.

– Myślisz, że z pensji sprzedawcy kwiatów da się kupić motocykl jak mój? – sarkazm w głosie Syriusza był namacalny, ale James był przekonany, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się półgębkiem.

– Znajdziesz chwilę, żeby pójść na kawę albo cokolwiek? – spytał znienacka chłopak, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce.

– Czemu nie? Jutro spotykam się ze znajomymi w barze. Może wpadniesz?

 

* * *

James miał tremę. To nie przez to, że pierwszy raz miał okazję wyjść gdzieś z Syriuszem. Bardziej denerwował się faktem, że pozna przyjaciół mężczyzny, którzy byli, pewnie tak jak sam kwiaciarz, starsi. Do tego miejsce, w którym się umówili było znanym barem dla motocyklistów i James nie wiedział, czy pasuje mu tego typu towarzystwo. Nie mógł jednak przegapić takiej okazji. Dopilnował natomiast by nieco się spóźnić w nadziei, że nie będzie musiał czekać jak frajer w umówionym miejscu.

W barze nie było tłoku. Pomieszczenie było przytulne i na szczęście klimatyzowane. Co prawda mieli dopiero czerwiec, ale dni robiły się coraz cieplejsze. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia James od razu zauważył Syriusza i jego przyjaciół. Mężczyzna pomachał mu z bladym uśmiechem. Towarzyszyli mu dwaj blondyni, ale na tym wszelkie podobieństwa się kończyły. Jeden z nich wyglądał podobnie do Syriusza, bo miał na sobie skórzaną kurtkę i dżinsy, ale wzrostem nie dorównywał nikomu z towarzystwa. Drugi z kolei nosił sweter, w którym, James mógł przysiąc, paradował kiedyś Syriusz.

– Rogaty, jesteś. Poznaj moich przyjaciół: Petera i Remusa – przedstawił obecnych mężczyzna i zaprosił okularnika gestem na miejsce obok siebie. – To James.

Koledzy ciemnowłosego skinęli głowami i odwrócili zmartwione twarze w jego stronę. Chłopak miał rację – wszyscy trzej byli starsi od niego. Czuł się nieco przytłoczony, bo o ile, jak Peter wyglądał na całkiem sympatycznego kolesia, o tyle Remus pokryty był wyblakłymi bliznami, a jego oczy błyskały dziko spod długich rzęs.

– Czyli nie możesz nic na to poradzić? – spytał wyższy blondyn i skrzywił się, niezadowolony.

– Co miałbym zrobić, Lu? Szczerze, to nawet nie przeszkadza mi, żeby Regulus wszystko odziedziczył. Bardziej wkurzają mnie te pomówienia matki, przez które mój własny brat nie chce nawet otworzyć do mnie gęby. – Syriusz spojrzał w kufel piwa, markotniejąc. James siedział cicho, domyślając się jedynie, że chodzi o sprawę wydziedziczenia. – Nieważne. Nie będziemy upijać się na smutno, panowie. Co u ciebie, Rogaty?

– Normalka. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, opierając twarz na dłoni.

– Nareszcie udało nam się poznać sławnego Jamesa. Widziałem tatuaż Syriusza. Spisałeś się, młody. – Remus nagle przeobraził się kompletnie, przywdziewając na twarz łagodny uśmiech. Jego oczy błyszczały teraz ciepło, a głowa przechylona była na bok.

– Dzięki, ale dopiero zaczynam.

– Poczekam jeszcze parę miesięcy i może sam cię odwiedzę. Mam parę blizn, które z chęcią bym zakrył. – Widząc ciekawość w oczach chłopca, Remus kontynuował: – Mam strasznego pecha. Pięć lat temu byłem ofiarą w wypadku karambolu. Żeby było zabawniej, po roku niemal straciłem obie nogi, kiedy pijany fajdus wjechał w mojego garbusa. Historia lubi się powtarzać, nie?

Jego głos ociekał goryczą, ale twarz wciąż była łagodna, i James nie mógł odwrócić od niej wzroku. Było coś bardzo czarującego w blondynie, jego aura, która na początku przestraszyła okularnika, teraz wydała się czymś przyciągać go jak magnez.

– Przykro mi.

– Nie przejmuj się. Powiedziałem to od razu, bo nie chciałem, żebyś cały wieczór wgapiał się we mnie jak w typa spod ciemnej gwiazdy.

– Wszyscy wiemy, że to ja jestem tym typem. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się, wymierzając kciukiem w swoją pierś. Remus przewrócił oczami, ale nie potrafił nie odwzajemnić grymasu. – Czego się napijesz? – spytał Jamesa, podnosząc się.

– Wystarczy piwo.

 

* * *

W końcu nie pili tylko piwa, a do domu zebrali się dopiero około trzeciej nad ranem, zataczając się od krawężnika do krawężnika. Na szczęście Remus, który był najbardziej trzeźwy z nich wszystkich, wybrał spokojną okolicę, na której ryzyko rozjechania przez samochód było znikome. Najpierw odprowadzili do domu Petera. Szybko okazało się, że skutkiem ubocznym trzeźwienia Syriusza było przysypianie niemal na stojąco, więc wkrótce James i Remus musieli podtrzymywać mężczyznę, przebierającego nogami z niechęcią.

– Przepraszam za kłopot, James. – Remus uśmiechnął się miło. Z jego oczu zionęło zmęczenie. Okularnik pokręcił głową.

– Nie szkodzi. Świetnie się dziś bawiłem. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zastanę go w takim stanie – zachichotał chłopak, wpatrując się w bladą twarzy Syriusza.

– Ostatnio jest ciągle zmartwiony. Cieszę się, że udało mu się wyluzować. – Remus przymknął oczy, poprawiając ramię ciemnowłosego na swojej szyi. – Dobrze, że cię poznał.

– Co masz na myśli? – James spuścił wzrok, bo nieco zirytowało go ciepło, które wślizgnęło się na jego policzki.

– Od ukończenia uczelni Syriusz ciągle obracał się w tym samym towarzystwie. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że zaczyna wariować. Odkąd z tobą gada, trochę mu się poprawiło.

– Dobrze, że mogłem pomóc. – James prychnął nieco rozbawiony.

Obaj wnieśli ledwo przytomnego mężczyznę do kamienicy. Nagle Remus przystanął. Okularnik spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, i podążył wzrokiem za jego. Na schodach stał zatrzymany w pół kroku chłopak z długimi, czarnymi włosami. Jego twarz była gładka, a kości policzkowe spiczaste, zupełnie jak u Syriusza.

– Regulus? – Remusowi najwyraźniej udało się wyjść z szoku na tyle, by się odezwać. – Co tu robisz o tej porze?

– Chciałem wyjaśnić parę spraw z moim bratem, ale z tego co widzę. znowu zamienił się w zachlaną do nieprzytomności świnię.

– Nie mów tak… – poprosił blondyn ze smutkiem na końcu języka. Brat Syriusza prychnął zdegustowany.

– Regi. – Syriusz podniósł nieprzytomne spojrzenie. Na widok Regulusa przejrzał na oczy i chwycił go za koszulę, uwieszając się na jego szyi. – Regulus, co tu robisz?

– Powinieneś iść. Załatwię to. – Remus położył dłoń na ramieniu skołowanego Jamesa. Chłopak wcale nie chciał wychodzić, ale w końcu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że pewnie blondyn ma rację. Wycofał się więc powoli, patrząc na szamocących się braci. Wychodząc za ogrodzenie, usłyszał jeszcze podniesione głosy.

 

* * *

Tak jak przypuszczał James, następnego ranka Syriusz nie odbierał od niego telefonu. W końcu nie oddzwonił przez cały dzień. A właściwie przez kolejne trzy dni i chłopak wrócił do nieprzyjemnego nawyku wyłamywania swoich palców. Widząc to, William od razu wiedział, o co chodzi.

– Żartujesz sobie? O co tym razem się pożarliście? – Albinos zawisł na ramieniu chłopaka i nie pozwolił się odepchnąć, zaciskając uścisk na jego szyi.

– O nic! Chryste, Will, jesteś strasznie ciężki. – Jamesowi wreszcie udało się odepchnąć kolegę. – Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Nie odbiera moich telefonów.

– Co zrobiłeś? – Białowłosy uniósł brew, splatając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– Nic, słowo. Po prostu… – Brunet westchnął i opadł na kanapę. – Ostatnio podobno ma problemy rodzinne. Ostatnim razem widziałem go, jak kłócił się z młodszym bratem.

– Ale drama – jęknął Will z niechęcią i spojrzał na przyjaciela z powątpieniem. – Nie może unikać cię całe życie. Znaczy, może, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, nie zrobi tego. Zostaw te paluchy. – Chłopak uderzył Jamesa w dłoń.

Obaj odwrócili się zaciekawieni, słysząc pomruk silnika motocyklowego. Okularnik zerwał się na równe nogi i podskoczył do okna, przytykając ręce do szyby. Po drugiej stronie ulicy zatrzymał się Syriusz. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego, ale sprawnie zsiadł z maszyny i otworzył drzwi kwiaciarni, zrywając kartkę z wejścia. James przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przyciemnione wnętrze kwiaciarni.

– Mogę spytać, na co czekasz? – William stanął obok niego, wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie. – Dać ci kopa na rozpęd?

Chłopak poprawił okulary i przygryzł swój policzek od środka, zamyślony. W końcu westchnął i opuścił studio. Nim wszedł na jezdnię, obejrzał się jeszcze na kolegę, który uniósł dwa kciuki w geście aprobacji. James jęknął i, rozglądając się, przekroczył ulicę. Wziął dwa głębokie oddechy nim wkroczył do wnętrza małego sklepu z kwiatami.

Syriusz stał przy ladzie, wsparty o nią jedną dłonią. Drugą przyciskał do swojej skroni. Oczy miał zaciśnięte, a usta wykrzywione w grymasie bólu. Nagle zrobiło się bardzo niezręcznie i tatuażysta zastanawiał się, czy nie zawrócić. Zamiast tego jednak odchrząknął i zbliżył się na odległość metra.

– Syriusz, wszystko w porządku? – spytał, walcząc z zawstydzeniem.

Mężczyzna nagle uniósł na niego wzrok, przez chwilę wyglądając, jakby go nie poznawał. To, co stało się później, wydarzyło się może w przeciągu dwóch sekund. Kwiaciarz postąpił dwa kroki w kierunku Jamesa i złapał jego twarz w dłonie, przytykając swoje usta do jego.

Okularnik zamarł, wpatrzony szeroko otwartymi oczami w ciemnowłosego. Był pewien, że jego policzki i uszy są całe czerwone. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl o tym, jak bardzo delikatne są usta kwiaciarza w porównaniu z jego dłońmi. Syriusz nagle przerwał krótki pocałunek, zaciskając delikatnie palce na szczęce chłopca.

– Już nie mam siły na te nasze gierki. Lubię cię, okej? – wypalił mężczyzna, wpatrzony w Jamesa wyczekująco. Ten jednak długo nic nie mówił, nie mogąc wyjść z zaskoczenia dziwnym uczuciem, rozprzestrzeniającym się pod jego skórą. W końcu zmusił się do skinięcia głową.

– Okej – odpowiedział, przełykając ślinę.

Kwiaciarz chyba spodziewał się bardziej rozbudowanej odpowiedzi, bo zmarszczył brwi. Okularnik długo myślał, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć. Nie był do końca pewny, co czuł, więc jego głowa była bliska eksplodowania z ilości niekoniecznie powiązanych ze sobą myśli.

Wzdychając, James zamknął oczy i pochylił się, wpijając w wargi mężczyzny.

Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby ich pierwszy pocałunek był zupełną katastrofą.


End file.
